Board Feature
Board Features are objects that are present on most tables in Metroid Prime Pinball and Galactic Pinball. There are nine different board features. Board Features also include the different types of Flashing Lights. Mode Saucer The Mode Saucer is used to activate various Mini-Games on the Pirate Frigate and Tallon Overworld tables, including Parasite Purge, Metroid Mania, Space Pirate Panic and Phazon Frenzy on the Pirate Frigate table, and Burrower Bash, Metroid Mania, Triclops Terror and Phazon Frenzy on the Tallon Overworld table. ;Manual:"Shoot this saucer to start whichever mode is being indicated by the hologram."Metroid Prime Pinball Instruction Manual S-A-M-U-S Lights ]] The S-A-M-U-S Lights appear on the bottom screen above the score. They can be lit up by shooting the Blue Ramps while not in a Multiball minigame. Lighting up all five will open up the Combat Saucer and allow Samus to enter Combat Mode. ;Manual:"Shoot the flashing Blue Ramps to light a letter. Light all the letters to open the Combat Saucer." Combat Saucer The Combat Saucer is a small, round saucer at the bottom of each pinball table, visible on the Touch Screen. The Screw Attack symbol is on it. The saucer will open if is randomly selected by the Award Scanner, or by lighting up all of the S-A-M-U-S Lights. When the ball is shot into this, Samus will exit Morph Ball mode and be able to shoot her Power Beam or Missile Launcher at enemies in minigames such as Shriekbat Shootout and Beetle Blast, and against bosses such as Thardus and the Omega Pirate. Once all enemies are defeated, all four Missiles are fired or Samus is hit four times, she will return to Morph Ball mode. ;Manual:"Shoot the ball into this when it is open to start Combat Mode. Samus can be hit 4 times before being forced back into Morph Ball mode. Use your blaster or missiles to kill all the enemies and to successfully complete the mini-game and return to Morph Ball mode." Bounty Multiplier Rollovers The Bounty Multiplier Rollover is a small dark grey object on tables, which heavily resembles the X button on a Nintendo DS. Passing over one will light it up, and once all are lit, the Bounty Multiplier will increase, maxing out at 10X. Upon maxing out the Multiplier for the first time, Samus will be awarded either a Chozo Artifact or a Special. If they are all lit after the Multiplier is already maxed, Samus will be awarded 1,000 points, plus an additional 1,000 for each consecutive time this occurs after the first. Also, the Rollovers are interchangeable, switching to the position on either the left or right whenever the L or R buttons are pressed (respectively). ;Manual:"Light all of these to increase the Bounty Multiplier." Kickbacks Kickbacks are long, spring-loaded mechanisms located at the sides of the tables, and are used to launch Samus back onto the table, effectively stopping her from passing into the outer lanes leading toward the drain. However, they retract upon use. To reactivate them, the Award Scanner must be used, or the ball must be shot at the purple arrows on the table. ;Manual:"These prevent the ball from passing into the outlanes (the lanes just outside the flippers), but retract once they have been used. These can be re-activated by using the Award Scanner." Award Scanner The Award Scanner is an item generating machine, similar to a Randomizer from the ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' Multiplayer. It is a fast way to get items, points and Extra Balls. When entering any table (except the Artifact Temple, which does not have an Award Scanner) the Award Scanner is powered down. In order to activate it for a single use, Samus must enter the Award Scanner, charging it - presumably through kinetic energy. Once activated, the Award Scanner can be used once before running out of power again. When Samus is using the Award Scanner, a roulette wheel will appear onscreen, and she may either lay a Bomb to stop the roulette prematurely or wait for the roulette to stop on its own. The Award Scanner has several awards that it may give out. The Award Scanner is an "intelligent" roulette in the sense that it will not give out an award that Samus cannot use (i.e. if Samus already has full Missiles, then the Scanner will not give a Missile Recharge). A full list of possible awards is below: ;Health Recharge:Recharges Samus' energy to a full eight lights. ;Big Points:Grants a 50,000 point bonus. ;Phazon Multiball:Activates the Phazon Multiball Mini-Game. This award is exclusive to the Pirate Frigate table, as the Tallon Overworld (the only other table where this Mini-Game is accessible) has a seperate scanner dedicated to activating and advancing the minigame. ;Combat Ready:Activates the Combat Saucer for use. ;Extra Ball:Grants Samus an Extra Ball, fully restores her health, and re-activates the Force Field. ;Force Field:Re-activates the Force Field for use. ;Missile Recharge:Fully restores Samus's missiles. ;Bounty Multiplier:Increases the Bounty Multiplier by one. ;Power Bomb:Grants Samus a Power Bomb. ;Kickback Ready:Re-energizes the Kickbacks if they are inactive. Manual "Shooting Samus into this scanner will cause several possible rewards to spin. Use a bomb to stop the wheel and earn the reward. *Health Recharge - Restores Samus' health to maximum *''Big Points - Awards points *''Phazon Multiball - Starts a Phazon Multiball *''Combat Ready - Opens the Combat Saucer *''Extra Ball - awards an additional ball for the mission *''Force Field - Activates the Force Field (ball saver) for a short time *''Missile Recharge - Refills all the Missiles *''Bounty Multiplier - Increases the Bounty Multiplier *''Power Bomb - Awards a Power Bomb *''Kickback Ready - Energizes the Kickbacks"'' Bumpers Bumpers are triangular structures with round edges that are positioned above the drain on each table, and seen on the touch screen of the Nintendo DS. If Samus hits them, she will bounce off. They have different appearances corresponding to the respective table. Mppinball_08_big.jpg|Pirate Frigate Mppinball_09_big.jpg|Tallon Overworld, notice the vegetation growing around it. Mppinball_07_big.jpg|Phendrana Drifts, notice the ice/rock texture. Mppinball_06_big.jpg|Phazon Mines, notice the presence of Phazon. Force_Ball_Unleashed.png|Impact Crater, notice the spiky, purplish design. ;Manual:"Hit these to increase the Jackpot and advance which hologram is displayed in the Mode Saucer." Ramps A Ramp is one of the most important Board Features. Shooting the ball up a ramp earns points, which can be followed up by shooting the ball up a flashing white arrow to start a combo. ;Manual:"Shoot the ball up a ramp to earn points. Follow that up by shooting the ball up a ramp with a flashing white arrow to start a combo." Bonus Portal The Bonus Portal is located near the Bumpers. When the Samus Seal appears over the Portal, Samus can target the seal and she will exit Morph Ball mode, allowing her to enter Combat Mode and blast enemies away with her Power Beam for big points. She will receive a bonus score if she defeats all the enemies without taking a hit. ;Metroid.com:"When the Samus Seal appears over the Bonus Portal near the bumpers, target the seal and the pinball shape-shifts into bounty hunter Samus Aran! Blast aliens away with the plasma cannon for big points. Defeat all the aliens without being hit and receive a bonus score!" References Category:Pinball